Surprise was never part of the plan
by blackXroseXpiano93
Summary: SEQUEL TO TEMARI'S PLAN! "WHAT!" Shikamaru and Neji asked clearly in shock. Naruto started to choke on his ramen...
1. Surprise Surprise

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

**Chapter One: Surprise Surprise**

It had been three years since Sakura left Konoha. Every three months she would go and visit. Naruto, Hinata, Neji and Shikamaru always waited by the gate when she would come. That was one of those days. They were all waiting for her and Gaara to come. Hinata was the first to see her best friend. "Sakura-chan!" Sakura was engulfed in a hug.

"It's good to see you too Hinata." Sakura said after Hinata released her. She got hugs from everyone and Gaara wrapped his arms around her.

Suddenly she was pulled from Gaara's arms. Gaara looked shocked. Hinata was the one who had pulled his love from him. "Sorry Gaara-sama, but I need Sakura for girl time." With that the two disappeared.

"That was weird." Neji said. The other three nodded.

"Let's go get some ramen!" Naruto exclaimed. Neji, Shikamaru and Gaara sighed but agreed.

Hinata and Sakura were in Hinata's home. "What is it Hinata?" She didn't like the way Hinata acting.

"I see a ring on you. Now spill." Hinata demanded. Sakura saw that she had no way out. She and Gaara had planned on surprising everyone, but Hinata had a sharp eye.

"He proposed a week ago…" Sakura started.

_Flashback_

_It was around midnight and the moon was full. The night was extremely cold and Suna had just been through another sand storm. Sakura was out in the cold fascinated by the aftermath of the storm. Everything was so still and so peaceful. The moon's light helped the sand glisten. She felt someone come behind her. Sakura turned and saw Gaara. "I thought you were sleeping."_

_"That's what I thought." Gaara said. He sat down beside her. "It's beautiful."_

_"It is." Sakura agreed. She shivered. Gaara took her in his arms._

_"I love you Sakura." Gaara said._

_"I love you too Gaara." Sakura responded._

_"I want to spend the rest of my life with you." Gaara stated._

_"I do too." Sakura said. She was too much in a daze to realize what was coming._

_"Will you marry me then?" Gaara asked. He took out a simple silver ring. That ring meant so much more to Sakura._

_"Yes." They kissed._

_End of Flashback_

"That was so lovely." Hinata said. "Can I see your ring?" Sakura nodded and handed her ring over. Hinata examined it. Sakura had told her that it was so beautiful. It was, but it was so simple. Then she saw it. The ring was engraved with Gaara's sand from his gourd. She finally knew why Sakura loved it. The ring had part of Gaara in it. The engraving said, 'I love you Sakura from Gaara'.

"Now you know why." Sakura said. Hinata nodded. There was silence for a while. "Will you be my maid of honor?"

"Yes!" Hinata squealed. She hugged Sakura.

Gaara, Neji and Shikamaru watched as Naruto eat his fourth bowl of ramen. "So what's up with you and Sakura?" Shikamaru asked lazily.

Taking his eyes away from Naruto he faced Shikamaru. "We're engaged now."

"WHAT!" Neji and Shikamaru asked. Naruto started to choke on his ramen. Neji hit him and Naruto was saved.

"We're engaged to be married." Gaara said again.

"Since when?" Naruto asked. He paid for his ramen and the four left.

Gaara started to explain what had happened in his point of view.

_Flashback_

_There was a sand storm and Gaara was forced to stay indoors. Sakura was in a different building. He had not seen her all day. The storm stopped around eleven at night. Gaara went on the search for her. He checked everywhere. It was near midnight when he thought of the roof. Sure enough, there she was. The moon reflecting off her pale skin. She turned around. "I thought you were sleeping."_

_"That's what I thought." He answered. He didn't know why, but she seemed in a daze. He walked over and sat beside her. "It's beautiful."_

_"It is." She agreed. He noticed her shivering and took her into his arms._

_"I love you Sakura." It was true. He was so deep in love with her._

_"I love you too Gaara." She answered. Gaara felt his heart soar._

_"I want to spend the rest of my life with you." He told her._

_"I do too." She responded. He noticed that she was entranced by their surroundings._

_"Will you marry me then?" he asked. He waited for her answer._

_"Yes." Her answer was making his heart skip a beat. He was so happy and they shared a kiss._

_End of Flashback_

"Congratulations Gaara." Neji said. Gaara nodded.

"So Gaara," Shikamaru started.

"Who's going to be…?" Neji continued.

"…your best man?" Naruto finished.

"…"

Red eyes were burning the darkness around it.

An anbu came in through the Hokage's door. "Hokage-sama!"

"What is it?" Tsunade said. She was ready to take a break.

"Sasuke Uchiha and his team are missing." The anbu said weakly. He ducked as an empty sake bottle was flying toward him.

"WHAT?!"

**So there you go first chapter! Please review!**

**Thank you to Neko4**


	2. Until they're alone

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

**Chapter Two: Until they're alone**

Tsunade looked calm. The anbu had already left. "He couldn't have escaped. No, not with the security on that place, unless. No, he couldn't have. Is that insane to try and attempt it?" She took off to see what had happened.

Tsunade had arrived at the prison. That's when she saw her. The girl with red hair was dead. Her skin was crimson and her eyes were open and they screamed shock. Shizune and her team were investigating what had happened. There was a note addressed to her.

_To the Hokage,_

_I'll kill him. Then I'll kill her._

_-Sasuke Uchiha_

Tsunade knew what he was talking about. Gaara and Sakura were here for a week and they were just sitting ducks. "Tsunade-sama, the Kazekage wants to speak with you." An anbu said. She nodded and left. Everything was left behind, except for fear.

"Sorry to keep you waiting Kazekage-sama." Tsunade said. Gaara nodded. "You wanted to speak to me?"

"I asked Sakura to marry me." Gaara said.

"That's wonderful. I see you took my advice." Tsunade said gleefully.

"It took a while to figure what you were talking about. She said yes by the way." Gaara said. A small, tiny, barely visible smile appeared on his face.

_'Til death do us part_

"Kazekage-sama, I have news for you. Remember this: I'm telling you this not because you're the Kazekage, but because it concerns you and Sakura." Gaara waited for her to continue. "Sasuke Uchiha has escaped."

--

Sakura was being dragged around Konoha by Hinata. Who knew the timid girl everyone knew as Hinata could also be as hyperactive as her boyfriend? Not Sakura. "Come on Sakura-chan, we have to pick out your dress!" Sakura sighed. She loved Hinata to death, but she didn't want the entire village to know.

"Hinata, I want you to make my dress." Sakura said. Hinata stopped dead in her tracks.

"What? You really want me to?" She asked. Sakura nodded. "Thank you Sakura-chan!" Hinata squealed. Sakura smiled.

Gaara, Neji and Shikamaru were waiting for Naruto. While waiting they decided to have a conversation. "We're just joking about the best man thing you know." Shikamaru said. Neji nodded.

"We want Naruto as your best man, but that's up to you." Neji added. Naruto finally came.

"Sorry I'm late." Naruto said. Nobody really minded that he was late.

"Naruto, you're my best man." Gaara said. Naruto stopped walking.

"Really? Thanks." He said.

Sasuke watched as Gaara was talking with his friends. _I can't kill him yet. There's too many of them. I killed Karin already and that's a relief, but Jugo tried to stop me. Too bad he's dead too. Oh well. If only that Hyuga wasn't there. I warned Suigetsu about Neji's cousin._

_--_

Suigetsu was watching Hinata and Sakura. They were walking and talking. _I don't know why he wants her dead. I have to tell her then._ He jumped down. "Hey." He said. Hinata and Sakura were facing him. They got ready to fight. "No, wait. I have to tell you something." Hinata moved, but her Byakugan was still on. Sakura made no movement.

"Tell us then." Sakura said. Her eyes were deadly.

"Sasuke wants to kill you." There, he finally said it.

"We know that he escaped, but why are you telling us?" Hinata asked.

"He killed her. The one person I loved, he killed her. He killed my best friend as well. Only Karin wanted part of this, but he didn't' care." Suigetsu explained. He was surprised that tears were coming. "Look, I didn't take my swords. You have to believe me."

"We believe you." Sakura said. "We still have to get you under Tsunade's protection."

"Thank you." They took him to the Hokage.

--

The Hokage went to visit Suigetsu to question him. She did not like what she saw. There he was lying in his own pool of blood. His own sword was through where his heart was. Written in the blood was '_TRAITOR'._

Tsunade was in shock once again. She backed into the wall where she felt something. She turned around and saw a note. It read, '_once they're alone, they're dead.'_

Gaara and Sakura were finally alone…

**Oh my, well I hope that this chapter has enough suspense in it. Please review!**


	3. Oops

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

**Chapter Three: Oops?**

Gaara and Sakura were finally alone together. They haven't seen each other since they got to the village and they were happy now. "I missed you." Sakura said. She gave Gaara a hug.

He returned it and said, "I did too." He kissed her forehead. They were in the training grounds just enjoying the other's presence. They started to walk home in the moonlight.

Sasuke watched as the lovebirds started for Sakura's apartment. _They make me so sick. What does she see in him anyway?_ Sakura went inside her home and Gaara parted. _I just got lucky._

"I know you're there Uchiha." Gaara said when he was out of Sakura's hearing range. He didn't want her to worry.

Sasuke stayed quiet. Suddenly Gaara heard birds chirping and saw a blinding light. Sasuke had his chidori out. _He looks so sickly._ They began to fight. Sasuke threw a punch here and there and Gaara dodged every one of them. In the middle of the fight there was a blur and Sasuke was stopped. Then he fell to the ground. Midnight ravens swallowed him. Gaara sensed two familiar chakras.

Hinata and Sakura stood there in the moon's light. "Are you alright Sakura-chan?" Hinata asked.

"I'm fine Hinata." Sakura said. Hinata looked at her wearily and left.

Gaara moved towards his fiancée. He saw the guilt on her face. "You had to."

"I just never expected to use on a former teammate." Sakura explained. "You know that was the third mistake he made."

"What mistake?" Gaara asked. He was confused.

"The first mistake he made was leaving this place." Gaara nodded remembering. "The second mistake was trying to take me away from you."

Gaara made a face and Sakura started to giggle. "It's not funny considering he put you in a coma and the fact that it almost worked."

Sakura settled down. "Yeah, but we're together right now. I'm going to marry you soon." She said.

Gaara kissed her. "That's the good news. What was his third mistake?" he asked.

"He almost killed you." Sakura said. She felt warm in Gaara's arms. "You made a mistake too."

Gaara was shocked. "What did I do?" he asked innocently. He had no idea.

"You may have walked out of my hearing range and you were far enough, so I couldn't sense what you were doing, but you forgot about Hinata and Neji's Byakugan." Sakura explained.

"Oops?" Gaara said. Sakura laughed.

"Come on." She said as she led him to her apartment for some sleep.

--

"Sakura-chan! I have some ideas for your dress!" Hinata said as soon as Sakura was in hearing range.

"That's wonderful Hinata." Sakura answered. She didn't feel guilty about what had happened to Sasuke. She had help from Hinata and Gaara.

"Would you like to see them?" Hinata asked. Sakura nodded and Hinata showed her the designs.

Sakura was amazed by designs Hinata had made. Out of the three dresses she chose her dress. "I want this one."

"I'm glad because that one's my favorite." Hinata said as she smiled. Hinata skipped back to her home to make the dress.

**Review please. PLEASE!!**

**Preview:**

"What are you doing here?" Gaara asked. He was furious.

"You should be happy Gaara-sama, I'm here to make sure..."


	4. Wedding Day's surprise

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

**Okay. I'm really sad. Not a lot of people are reviewing. Thanks to everyone who did. I really appreciate it. Well here you go. The next chapter**

**Chapter Four: The Wedding Day's Surprise**

It was the day of the wedding. Gaara and Sakura had left Konoha because the wedding was to be in Suna. Hinata had arrived with Tenten earlier. Ino was not there due to the fact that she was on a mission. Kakashi was there as well for he was going to give her away. Tenten and Temari were both bride's maids and their dresses were long and the lightest shade of pink. Hinata's dress was a light blue spaghetti strapped dress that reached her ankles. Everyone was ready, except for Sakura. "Sakura Haruno!" Hinata yelled.

Tenten and Temari were in shock that Hinata had actually yelled. Sakura was used to it. "Yes Hinata-chan?" Sakura was still in her pajamas.

"Don't you dare use that 'Yes Hinata-chan?' tone with me! You're getting married in an hour and you're still not ready!" Hinata said. Temari and Tenten walked in with the dress.

"Relax Hinata-chan. We don't need to work on her that much. Just add a little make up, brush her hair and then she's done." Temari explained. Tenten had managed to keep Hinata calm.

"We'll just leave you two alone." Tenten said. She grabbed Temari's hand and they ran out.

"Sorry for the outburst." Hinata apologized.

"Sorry that I was being Shikamaru today." Sakura said. Hinata laughed.

"Well then, come on. Today is your special day." Hinata replied. She helped Sakura get into her dress, did her hair and applied lip gloss and a pale shade of pink on her eye lids. When Sakura faced the mirror she was in shock. The dress was an ivory white long fish tail, double lining with a flower design. It had a mandarin color and was a bare back dress. She felt like a princess.

"Thank you Hinata-chan." Sakura whispered. Hinata hugged her.

"All for the one who I consider a sister." She answered. When she released Sakura she scolded her. "Don't cry, you'll smudge your eye shadow." They both laughed.

--

Gaara wasn't as amused as Sakura and Hinata. He was dressed in the Kazekage's robes. He was waiting for Kankuro and Naruto when he felt a presence. "What are you doing here?" he asked. He was furious to see him again.

"You should be happy Gaara-sama. I'm here to make sure you don't run away." The figure answered. "I saw her. You're a lucky guy to have her."

"Thanks I guess." Gaara responded. "Why are you really here?"

"To tell you that I'm proud of you." The figure moved over to where the mirror was.

"You've always hated me." He replied. His eyes narrowed at the shadowed figure.

"True. I always did, but I'm still proud of you." The figure came close to Gaara's ear. "Be happy. You're getting married to the love of your life. There's no need to be nervous."

The figure disappeared. "Thanks dad." Gaara mumbled.

--

Naruto and Kankuro arrived to get Gaara to the altar. It was a few minutes before the wedding. Everyone from Suna was there to see their Kazekage wed and the Hokage was there as well as both councils. Naruto stood next Gaara as they waited for the bride to come.

"You look beautiful Sakura-chan." Kakashi said. He was dressed in all black and held right arm. "Don't be so nervous."

"I'm not nervous Kakashi-sensei. I'm…excited." Sakura answered in a small voice. Kakashi chuckled.

"Hold your excitement Sakura because it's time." Kakashi whispered in her ear. Her eyes got wide.

Temari and Shikamaru left first, then Neji and Tenten finally Hinata left leaving Kakashi and Sakura. Soft music started to play and everyone was trying to get a glimpse of the bride. People gasped when they saw her. Kakashi gave all the guys an evil glare with his eye. Too bad he still had the mask on.

Gaara stopped breathing once he saw Sakura. The dress she wore showed off her figure and Gaara fell into a daze. She was coming closer and Naruto noticed that Gaara wasn't breathing. "Gaara look alive because here comes the bride!" Naruto whispered. Gaara snapped back to reality.

An elder from Konoha had married the two under a full moon. They shared a kiss and everybody started to clap.

During the reception everyone was having a good time. Nobody failed to see that the bride and groom were missing. Temari however did. She went to find Kankuro to see if he knew where and was mentally scarred for life. Her brother was making out with Matsuri; Gaara's former student. She ran for her life.

--

Gaara and Sakura were sitting on the roof. Sakura was still in her dress and had Gaara there to keep her warm since her dress had no sleeves. "I married you today." Sakura said.

"I'm the happiest man alive." Gaara replied. He moved her so that she was on his lap.

"I could make you happier." Sakura said.

"How?" he asked.

"I could tell you that we're going to have a baby." She whispered.

Gaara blinked. He blinked again. A third time and then he kissed her. "I'm going to be a dad."

"Naruto proposed to Hinata a few minutes ago." Sakura stated.

"Took him long enough." Gaara said.

"Shikamaru asked Temari to marry him." Sakura muttered.

"What?" Gaara asked. He looked at her.

"Don't give me that look. You for sure knew that it was bound to happen." Sakura explained.

"She's my sister Sakura. You can't just expect me to let this slide." Gaara protested.

"Actually that news should be better than the one I'm about to tell you." Temari said. The couple turned around to see Temari and Shikamaru.

"What could it be then?" Gaara asked. He narrowed his eyes at Shikamaru. Sakura poked his shoulder. "What?" She raised her eyebrows. "Sorry." He kissed her.

"I'll never understand those two." Shikamaru said. Temari rolled her eyes and decided to ruin the moment.

"Kankuro and Matsuri were making out!" she said. Two sets of green eyes landed on her.

"Not a pretty image." Sakura replied. Gaara nodded.

--

Naruto and Hinata sat next to each other after the party ended. Hinata had her head on Naruto's shoulder and he rubbed her arm. "Naruto I'm pregnant."

Naruto fainted. Kakashi came over to see if they were alright. "What happened?" he asked.

"I told him I was pregnant and he fainted." Hinata explained.

"Oh, well congratulations Hinata-chan." Kakashi said. He moved Naruto's unconscious body to the chair and left.

"What am I going to do with you?" Hinata asked the unconscious Naruto.

--

Gaara, Sakura, Temari and Shikamaru came back to find Naruto asleep. "He got drunk didn't he?" Sakura asked as she shook her head.

"No. I told him I was pregnant and he just fainted." Hinata said in a quiet voice. Sakura and Temari were hugging her.

"We're so happy for you!" they squealed in unison.

"I'm going to have a baby too." Sakura said. Hinata and Temari gave her hugs as well.

_Nine months later_

On the exact same day Hinata and Sakura had their baby. Hinata had a baby boy and named him Kenji. Sakura had a baby girl and named her daughter Yuri.

**Well you could just imagine what happens or I could show you.**

_Eighteen years later_

Gaara was in his office and Sakura was in the hospital working. Their daughter had news for them and she had a mission to bring the Hokage and his family with her.

Naruto and Gaara shook hands when they arrived and Hinata and Sakura hugged.

During dinner, their only children had made an announcement. "Mom, dad we're getting married."

**Well that's it! It's done. Sorry that it was so short. I hoped you guys liked it. Thanks to anyone who reviewed. Please review!**


End file.
